The present proposal for a supplemntal grant fits within the broad category of the regular grant: testing the efficacy o conitive-behavior in the treatment of unipolar depressed outpatients. The specific objectives of the present proposal are concerned with the development of techniques for training and assessing cognitive therapists who will be engaged later in outcome studies of cognitive therapy of depression. Since the contemplated outcome studies will compare cognitive therapy with interpersonal psychotherapy developed at Yale University, our present proposal calls for a collaboration with a similar program of interpersonal psychotherapy at Yale University School of Medicine (Dr. Myrna Weissman, Principal Investigator). Our present proposal has been developed in collaboration with Dr. Irene Waskow of the Psychotherapy and Behavioral Intervention Section of the Clinical Research Branch, NIMH. A major thrust of the proposed program will be the development and validation of a scale for assessing the therapeutic competence of a trained cognitive therapist.